In a liquid crystal display television, which is an example of an image display device, various peripheral components, such as a backlight for illuminating a liquid crystal cell and a printed-circuit board for driving the liquid crystal cell, are accommodated in a housing together with the liquid crystal cell. The printed-circuit board is held on a back chassis arranged behind the liquid crystal cell via a plurality of supporting members.
The supporting members are arranged on the back chassis by being hooked on a plurality of holes formed in the back chassis. When the holes are formed in the back chassis, some of the light emitted from the backlight, for example, leaks to the interior of the housing through the holes of the back chassis. The housing includes speaker apertures for emitting sound produced by speakers and air vents for discharging heat. Consequently, light leakage, in which the light leaked to the interior of the housing leaks outside the liquid crystal display television through the apertures or air vents of the housing, occurs.